


let me hold you out of protection [one last time]

by ahzwei



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, haha more gino torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahzwei/pseuds/ahzwei
Summary: Ginoza is running out of time, as it laughs at his desperation of reaching out to them before the end





	let me hold you out of protection [one last time]

Ginoza's daily routine for the upcoming days to pass by was not good. He tried so hard to forget about it but then the side effects knock every once in a while to remind him that it is unavailing to do so since it is now a part of him.

The man didn't ask for this, or at least wasn’t expecting to lead this way. Ginoza just wanted to live a normal life at home and work.

It seems he can’t have what he wanted knowing it took everything away from him.

Solitude was the better option than walk around to spread misery to himself, it feeds the monster.

Ginoza was cursed by a flower he was taking care of. 

All he did was water the plants from getting dry from the sun’s heat in the greenhouse, after he went out to buy new flowers and one of them was a glowing red with a scent few distance away. Ginoza didn’t payed attention until he watered it. Out of nowhere, he found himself laying down and feeling nauseous. Twisted voices begin talking to him, telling him he was not imagining things.

A cruel yet beautiful flower who plays with his life and the people his heart belongs to. 

It was the beginning of a crime investigation and their livelihoods endangered. 

Ginoza remembers all of it like it was yesterday. Not knowing until their last minute and the horror on their faces once they found out, and he could do is watch. He wanted to scream, cry, begging it to stop but it was enjoying the pain it brought to him. This was after the case and justice couldn't save them from such a fate. 

Ginoza came to realize he care less with how they handle issues and go against him when he criticized their techniques. He rather have arguments than never seeing them again.

He stares at the flower once he was done gardening, a part of him wants to rid of it. Knowing it is now a part him.

Ginoza wonders if they can hear him from the other side.

_I know I had failed to protect you, I tried so hard to prevent any of this from happening and yet here I am living up to my misery._

_I don’t really know what’s going to happen to me but I refuse to go back so this cycle of suffering won’t repeat itself, I cannot afford to lose anyone important to me. Not even care will help, this is a battle I have to face on my own._

_Kougami,_

_Tsunemori,_

_I wish you are standing next to me._


End file.
